


Maybe She's Right

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, mollrene, tori amos - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet challenge: Song + Sherlock characters. Jude suggested: Tori Amos, “The Wrong Band”, Molly/Irene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe She's Right

**Author's Note:**

> link to song (with lyrics) on youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t0IoIgy7r8).

Irene’s words are perfectly clear, but Molly has trouble believing.

“I’m drowning, pet.”

“Drow—drowning?” Molly can’t help the nervous, incredulous huff that escapes her.

“You are, too.”

Molly stands still and considers bolting. Irene is circling her, unnerving her. Even with her loose hair and faded jeans and her bare feet, Irene is not safe. She is not comforting. She is not anything Molly is used to. And she is also not wrong.

“You want to leave,” Irene says, pausing her steps.

Molly closes her eyes.

“The door is open. You can drift back beneath the waves. I won’t stop you.” Irene lowers her voice, and Molly hears it crack, wonders if she can trust it. “But. Maybe. We could save each other, instead?”

Molly feels the fear flutter in her chest. Lets it out in a breath that dissipates into the empty air.

She opens her eyes.

“We could try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
